Fire and Ice
by Pinkfluffyfangirl
Summary: She's gone. Calypso's gone. Leo thinks he'll never love again. Until he meets Raisa a daughter of khione. But when a prophecy concerning Raisa and her mother is announced will they be broken apart forever?
1. You can't know

**LEOS P.O.V**

It's a cold autumn day the thick air is windy and damp. In the middle of a field a tree stood. All of its Leaves are beautiful reds and yellows but the leaves are barely clinging to the branches as if they know when they let go they will die but they had little hope that they could hold on and keep going for another year. Leo felt the same way. Calypso is gone. She burned to death. She and Leo were on a mission to save some mortals from 6 gorgons. There was a fire really close by so while 4 gorgons were attacking Leo the other 2 took all Calypso's weapons and pushed her into the fire killing her. He could have saved her but if he tried to he might have also died. Leo sat down on a bench. He felt two tears make their way down his cheeks. Leo Valdez was crying. He can't even remember the last time he cried. He is always laughing. Even if he's sad he uses joked and fake smiles to hide the pain. Even though it was two months ago it still hit as hard as the day it happened. He can't smile forever. More tears came he couldn't stop them. He wanted to but he couldn't. He can't do anything right. Just then a cool breeze brushed past his face and he saw tiny snowflakes pass. Leo looked down he was surrounded by snow just making a circle around him. He stood up. Then he stepped out of the circle. It got warm for a second then it got even colder than before. It was getting colder and colder. He tried to light a fire but his powers didn't work. Suddenly it was so cold his legs got numb. He pulled a hammer out of his tool belt. Just as he collapsed he saw a girl with pale blue eyes dark brown hair and pale almost white skin running to catch him.

 **RAISA'S P.O.V**

I'm sitting down on a bench in the cold autumn day.I like the cold a lot more than other people might. All the trees with their beautiful colorful leaves almost look like giant flowers in a Field. Until I heard someone crying. I could tell it wasn't because they were hurt. I got up of the bench leaving a trail of snow behind me like I do when I'm agitated. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you... I'm the daughter of Khione. I found out for the first time when I was twelve. I was next to the swimming pool when my dad pushed me in. just before I hit the water ice shot out from my hand and froze the pool so I wouldn't get wet. The ice wasn't cold. It felt like stone. Wet stone. I did my research on ice and saw a website about my mom. That's how I found out. As I started walking down the path the crying got louder. I hid behind an oak tree when I saw a boy about my age sitting on a bench sobbing. His eyes were full of pain. Not bleeding pain but the pain of loss I know that pain I've been living with it for five years since my dad died in a blizzard. Just thinking about him made me sad. I'm just an orphan now. Suddenly the crying stopped. I looked up and saw the boy standing in a circle of snow. Dang It! Whenever I think about my dad my powers act up. The boy stepped out of the snow circle. My powers usually make a light snow or a big ice cube. Thankfully this time I only made a circle. But as I was about to introduce myself when another ice circle appeared. The boy pulled his hood over his head then pulled out a hammer A hammer? Where did he get that? I saw his knees buckle and I ran up to him. At the last second I saw a look of fear flicker across his face then he passed out. Oh God. Did I kill him? I pulled him out of the circle and it didn't follow him this time. I checked his pulse and saw that he was still breathing.i looked around I couldn't see anything but the park. I walked off for a bit leaving a trail of ice then I saw a hill with a place on top of it. It looked like I had a hospital in it. I followed the ice trail back to the boy who was still cold as ice. I picked him up and found that he was not that heavy. As I carried him back to the place I saw someone walk out towards a big tree. Two people actually. they were holding each other's hands one had blonde hair and another had chocolate brown hair in two braids. I ran up closer to the hill and screamed "help me please! This boy got too cold and now I don't know what to do!" First the people looked. at me. I think they are a couple. Then they looked at the boy. Suddenly they looked scared. The girl said something I couldn't hear then the boy ran down the hill. When the boy walked up to me he said "what happened to Leo?" So this boy's name is Leo. "Um it was really cold in the room we were in and the door was frozen so he couldn't get out and he froze. I got out just in time." The lie actually sounded believable. But then the boy murmured something like "why didn't he melt the ice? It's probably Khione's doing." He knows. He knows the gods are real. But I don't think he knows I do. "Who did this?" I said trying my best to sound curious. "Um know one. I'm Jason by the way" Then he stopped too think for a second. "What to you see? On that hill" he asked. As he said it he pointed to the place. "Um I see a sign that says... Camp half blood and a camp with lots of dangerous things in it." I said. I saw a rock wall with lava trickling down the sides. The boys face looked priceless. I almost laughed a little. "What is this a secret location?" I asked "no it's not. Come with me!" He said running up the hill I looked at Leo than chased after we got to the top of the hill I was surrounded by people with orange t shirts that said CHB on them. Then seven people pushed through the crowd. One had black hair and golden eyes another looked like he was Chinese and was very tall. Two more people holding hands looked from me then to Leo one of them had black hair and sea green eyes the other had blonde hair and grey eyes the color of storm clouds the last two looked only at Leo regarding me. One of them was the girl Jason was with and the other had blonde hair and was holding a bag of crackers and apple juice in his hand he took Leo and bounded of without saying a word. The six including Jason crowded around me asking questions. "What's your name?" asked the blonde haired girl. "Oh um my name is Raisa." I answered. "My name is Annabeth" said the girl then the black haired guy with the green eyes said "I'm Percy" and everyone else said their names. The boy named Frank said to Annabeth " you show her around." "Okay" Annabeth replied. Everyone left except Annabeth. First she asked "how old are you and do you have any living parents.?" She said it like she asked that a million times. "Oh I'm 18 and no." She looked at me in amazement. "Have you ever seen anything strange happen around you?" She asked. "Nope" I lied. "How are you still alive?" She asked. "What do you mean?" I am really confused now. "Have you met any monsters? Or Saytrs?" She was also confused. I tried to play dumb "you mean from the Greek myths?" She looked at me carefully as if she was trying to figure out if I was lying. "Yes. Raisa this might be hard to take in but the Greek gods are real. And one of them is your parent" she looked at me as if I might deny it but all I said was "okay do you know which God?" She looked at me like I just said I'm 57 "y-you believe me? You don't think I'm crazy?" She smiled "I don't know which god/goddess"she sounded sad. "You're probably the daughter of a minor god like Nike or Hypnos. What do you like to do?" This time I answered truthfully "I like to read and play outside and sometimes I read outside." What I didn't say was I like to play outside in the snow. Suddenly a glowing light appeared above my head it was a book? Annabeth looked at me then at the symbol. "All hail Raisa daughter of Athena. My new sister"

 **LEOS P.O.V**

I woke up in the infirmary feeling like a human icicle. My first thoughts were 1. I am cold. I remember a girl running up to me. She looked exactly like Khione then I passed out. For all I know it was Khione. Piper walked in the room "Leo! your awake. How do you feel?" I sighed "well I feel like I just entered the arctic without a jacket" more fake smiles. Piper laughed "well that's what happens when you get trapped in a freezing building without a jacket." In a freezing building? "Um piper when I passed out I saw someone running towards me. Do you know who?" Piper looked at me like i should know. "Um the girls name was Raisa. Didn't you see her at the shop?" Piper looked confused now. "Oh her" I lied. "Can I see her?" I asked. "Yeah she's in the the Athena cabin with Annabeth." Piper said. "Athena?" I asked. "Yeah she got claimed pretty quickly. Just like you" she smiled. "Maybe you two will be good friends." Piper wiggled her eyebrows. "Wow" I said. "Okay beauty queen Just show me where she is." Piper laughed. "Here follow me." She started walking. I stood and walked up to where she was standing. "She's right in there" Piper pointed to the Athena cabin. "She's the only one in there. all the other Athena kids are at the campfire"Piper pointed out. "Okay" I smiled "see ya around" then I walked into the cabin.I saw a girl sitting on the top bunk in the left corner. "Hey Raisa. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life." She looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah I'm just so happy I have a family again." Her pale blue eyes glossed over when she said for it as if she was about to start crying The way she said it made me wonder. "Where is your dad?" The second I said that I regretted it. Raisa looked down into her lap. "He's gone. He died in a blizzard." She sniffled. "I know how you feel. My mom died in a fire. That's kinda ironic because I'm the son of Hephaestus." Then i made a lame attempt at a smile. Raisa looked at me the same way. "Why aren't you at the campfire?" I asked. "I don't know anyone there" she said. "Well now you do" I cleared my throat. "I'm Leo Valdez 18 years old I'm a son of Hephaestus and I'm totally single" I winked at the last part. She laughed "well I guess I'm a little hungry. Then I think I heard the loudest grumble I've ever heard. "A lot hungry" we both burst into laughter. She climbed down the ladder we walked out of the Athena cabin and went to sit at our tables. Once we got our food me and Raisa went to sacrifice some of it to the gods. It looked like Raisa was trying to get as far away from the fire as possible. I don't know what Raisa said but I think I heard the words thank you and Khione. Was she thanking the gods for saving her from Khione? Probably. Wait how does she know it was Khione's doing? It could be... Yeah it's probably Khione. Though there is something strange about Raisa. She doesn't seem like a daughter of Athena to me. But Athena claimed her so... Maybe she's more like her dad than her mom? That's not very likely but it can happen. I think. Most demigods are a lot like their godly parents. And Raisa doesn't seem very strategic. If I was a daughter of Athena I'd probably think up this whole plan to see if she can trust me or not. But Raisa just ran out from behind some trees. Wait was she stalking me? It doesn't matter she saved my life. After all the food was gone Chiron came and introduced everyone to Raisa and told us we had three hours till curfew. So me and Raisa went on a walk into the wood to get to know each other better. After she told me basically all of her life. And about how her dad kept pushing her into the pool and soaking her she pushed me into the lake. When I came out I was soaking. So I decided to show her what I could do. I burst into flame. Raisa started screaming. Then I stopped. She looked like she hade seen a ghost. "How are you still..." She trailed off. "Alive? I'm a son of Hephaestus remember?" I laughed. Raisa started backing away. I stopped laughing "what is my nose on fire again?" I asked. "I gotta go" she said quickly then ran off. I tried chasing her but Chiron said it was time to get back to our cabins. What is up with the new girl? I thought as I got into bed and drifted of to sleep. But of course sleep means dreams. I expected to find myself in camp half blood with my favorite superhero (that dream happens quite frequently) but instead I was on half blood hill right outside the boundary it was snowing. Then I woke I've never had a dream like that before. I'll figure it out later I'm hungry. Just as I got out of my cabin and got my food I was walking over to the fire when I saw Raisa running up to me. After I quickly gave the goods a waffle Raisa pulled me away from the fire. "I'm sorry about last night it's just you just burst into flames and it surprised me and scared me. My dad didn't like fire that much so I guess it passed onto me. "It's okay. I'm sorry for being to awesome for you to handle. That's why you ran away right?" I said jokingly "yeah right that's why" Raisa said sarcastically. We both burst out laughing. The next few days me and Raisa took walks through the woods and talked about our lives even more. We pretty much know everything about each other now. It started snowing about a few days after that Raisa loved it we were walking really close to the boundary when Raisa asked "why doesn't the camp let snow in?" Just as she reached out of the boundary I pulled her back in "well we need to eat on tables that aren't covered in snow." I said. Raisa laughed "I guess. Just I really love the snow and making snow angles and snow ball fights..." She trailed off "every winter me and my dad would have an epic snowball fight. And now that he's gone I just miss that." We sat down next to the beach. I stared telling Raisa about my countless crushes "did you know I actually liked Khione?" Her eyes got wide. "What did she look like?" She asked. "She looked a lot like you and she was really pretty and-" I stopped realizing what I just said. My nose caught fire and Raisa blushed. "You think I'm pretty?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Well...uh yeah...I like you...and uh-" she stopped me with a kiss. Her lips felt cold and soft at the same time. We pulled apart. "I like you to" she said with a smile. Suddenly it got colder. A look of fear crossed her face. the lake froze over and it started snowing only around her. A circle of snow started at her feet. She tried to step out of it but it followed her. It's just like what happened last time. We were both wearing CHB T-shirts and time I had a hoodie on. She won't last long in that cold. I tried to step towards her but my feet were frozen to the ground. I could see tears well up in her eyes. I couldn't yell I could only get out a whisper "Raisa are you okay?" Ice was making its way up my legs. A single tear made its way down Raisa's cheek. And it all stopped the pond unfroze the ice on my legs melted and Raisa fell to the ground. I ran up to her she felt ice cold. But suddenly she got up. "Raisa are you okay?!" I asked looking around. "Yes I'm fine" she said. "How? That cold should have..." I was cut off by a bright light above Raisa's head it was a book but then it changed into a snowflake. "What is-" suddenly I realized something. "Your the daughter of Khione..."

 **Hope you liked the first chapter of this fanfic its my third one and I don't know if it's that good or not pls tell me and I'll try to fix it bye :3**


	2. What next?

**RAISA'S P.O.V**

He knows in the daughter of Khione. He probably hates me now. "Yes I am Raisa daughter of Khione." I waited for him to run away or to burn me or tell the others or all three. But all he said was "why didn't you tell me?" His voice was full of hurt. "Leo I-" he cut me off. "Don't say that. I know what your about to say and I don't want to hear it" he ran towards his cabin. I think I could see him crying. I sat down. I can't believe it he knows. He'll probably never trust me again. I felt two tiny tears make their way down my cheeks. This is what happens when you mix fire and ice. They both destroy each other. One melts the other just goes out. More tears are coming. They are flowing freely now and I can't stop them. I look down I see tiny ice droplets. My powers are acting up. Again. I slowly get up and walk to the Athena cabin. I really hope no one is in there. But just my luck Annabeth is sitting on her bunk reading a book about architecture. She looked up from her book and looked at me for a few seconds. "Raisa what happened? Are you okay?" She asked concern creeping into her voice. "Yes I'm fine it's just..." I trailed of Annabeth can't know I don't want more people hating me. "Just what?" She asked. "I just really miss my dad. He used to love snow. He and I would play in it all day and now..." I trailed off again I don't like lying but in this case I have to. "It's okay you have us and Athena. We're your family" those words hurt. No she isn't my family. I don't even know how and why Athena claimed me. "Im just tired. I'll try to sleep" Annabeth looked back at her book "okay" she said. The second my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. I usually don't have dreams but today was different so of course I had one. I looked around I was standing in an ice castle. There's a woman walking up to me her arms extended. It was my mother. I ran up to her and we hugged. "Raisa! Oh look how much you've grown!" Her eyes were warm and motherly. "Mom?" I said. "Yes sweetie?" "Why didn't you claim me?" I asked. "Oh I know you didn't want anyone to know so I put Athens symbol above your head with some work." I can't believe it. My mother helped me. "Thank you." I said suddenly Khione looked around worriedly. "I love yo-" I woke up from the best dream ever. But then I remembered what happened last night. I can't believe it. He know and now everyone probably knows. I really don't want to go out to breakfast. I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to stay in my cabin. But knowing everyone else they will be worried as heck. So I'll just avoid Leo for the rest of my life. Like that will work. I'll run into him eventually right? I ran out of my cabin and saw everyone but Leo right next to festus who seemed to be waiting for me? I ran up to Piper "what happened?" Piper looked really exited "Leo went out of camp and now he wants to talk to you!" What? I hoped up on festus who immediately flew of as we flew towards the border I heard Piper scream "have fun on your date!" That's what she thought it was. I know its anything but a date. I feel like crying. _No I will not cry I will not-_. It was Leo. "what do you want?" I said rather harshly. "I wanted to talk to you about last night." He said. "Fine ask away" I said feeling ready to cry. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "I know what my mom did to you. I just don't want to turn into her and if I do I don't want you to blame it on her." Leo's eyes widened in surprise. "That's why?" He sounded like he expected worse. "Mostly" I answered. "Mostly?" Leo repeated. "I was claimed by Athena I thought that maybe my powers were just a curse or whatever. And I really didn't want you to hate me because of what my mom did" Leo laughed. He actually laughed? "That's a stupid reason not to tell me. Do you really think I would hate you because of what your mom did?" He asked. "Um yes?" I answered. "Wow you really need to treat your boyfriend better." I could feel myself blush. "Boyfriend?" I asked. "Uh yeah did that kiss not mean anything? It made your powers act up so..." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Okay I'll be your girlfriend smokey" I laughed. "Smokey? I've been called many things but never smokey." He said. "Come on let's go back to camp repair boy" he laughed "whatever you say ice queen." We both hopped on festus. Just as we were lifting of i saw Leo's nose catch fire. I summoned a snow ball and threw it at his face. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "Now I'm all wet!" We both looked at each other. "If we put our powers together we make water.!" He said "are you thinking what I'm thinking" I said "oh yeah!"

 **PERCY'S P.O.V**

WOW. Leo's finally got a girlfriend. The daughter of Athena... Raisa. There's something strange about her. She doesn't look anything like a daughter of Athena. I feel like I've seen her before... I can't. Quite put my finger on it. Something...fishy is going on here **(poisiden pun)** but that doesn't matter right now we need to focus on Khione. Why did attack Leo? Not everyone just Leo. Plus no one saw it happen but Raisa. She might know what happened. I wonder where she is. Probably at the Athena cabin. I ran outside and shivered. I really don't like snow. Wait snow? That's impossible. It can't snow unless the barrier is broken and Thalia's tree is dead or hurt. OMYGODS! The tree could be hurt and I have a feeling Zeus won't provide another one. I ran up to the hill and saw a crowd of people surrounding it. then they all walked away. I ran up to it I looked it over a few times and saw nothing wrong with it. The fleece is still on it. It's not poisoned. I put my hand through the border causing ripples to go through it. Thats normal there's nothing wrong with the barrier. That means Khione must be doing it or the stolls are playing a not so funny prank on the whole camp. I shuddered. The last time that happened the whole camp except the Hermes cabin was pink. (The Aphrodite kids didn't mind) Nico was so pissed. He said he would get his revenge and stuff. The look on their faces were priceless. Anyway we need to find out why Khione's doing this. Maybe Rachel will know. It wouldn't hurt to try. I ran into the Athena cabin and found Annabeth sitting on her bunk reading Harry Potter. "Annabeth can I borrow your phone?" I asked. She looked at me then tossed it to me "sure seaweed brain" then she went back to her book. "Thanks wise girl" i called back. I don't think she heard me. I'm beginning to think she likes her books more than me. Anyway I ran back up to my cabin and dialed Rachel's number after a few seconds she picked up. "Hey Percy what do you need?" She asked. "Can't I just say hello to a friend?" I asked trying my best to sound offended. "Coming right over" she said. Then she hung up. Wow she really knows me well. About ten minutes later Rachel showed up. "What's up" she asked. "Oh any prophesies lately?" I said. "Well actually I haven't had-" she froze. Green smoke started pouring from her mouth. Then she said

 _"beware the goddess of ice and snow_

 _One person will travel all alone_

 _The son of poisiden could be doomed_

 _Fate might cause an forever wound_

 _fire and ice will come together_

 _or the whole world will be doomed forever"_

The smoke disappeared I prepared to catch her but I didn't need to. She was fine. She looked at me with wide eyes. "I think that was the next great prophecy" she said. ᗯᕼᗩT? The next great prophecy? " the next great prophecy?" i asked. "Yes the one that could determine the future for demigods and all that" she replied. "OMYGODS we have to tell Annabeth!" I shouted. "Good idea I'll write it down" said Rachel. I ran as fast as I could to the Athena cabin. I yanked the door open. Annabeth was talking to Malcom"Annabeth Rachel just told the next great prophecy!" I sputtered. Her eyes widened. "What! Tell it to me" she said. I reapeated the prophecy. She stood still for a long time thinking. Then she gasped. "Percy it said the son of poisiden could be doomed!" And it's obviously you!" She exclaimed. "Oh great another prophecy about me" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "No I don't think it's all you. Fire and ice which is probably Leo and... Khione? But it says beware the goddess of ice and snow so probably not. But if it isn't her than who is it?" She asked. I thought for a while. "Does Khione have any kids?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me " seaweed brain your a genius!" She said. "Not much of a seaweed brain anymore wise girl." I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes. I think I heard her mutter something along the lines of "kelp head". Annabeth looked at me with a questioning look in her eyes. "If Khione had kids shouldn't they be at camp? They must be very powerful." Annabeth stood there for a moment. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her lips were pursed."maybe they will come soon?" She said with a questioning look in her eyes. I'm speechless. A daughter of Athena without a clue what's going on. "Maybe Leo will know something?" I asked. Annabeths eyes lit up. "Yeah maybe" she said. "Wow I love being smarter than you for a day owl head" I joked. Annabeth shot me a death glare that would have made Hades run for his mommy. I gulped. "Okay anyway i need to know if you have seen any unclaimed demigods that look like Khione?" She asked. "Well I haven't seen any unclaimed demigods that look like her..." Annabeth looked at me with a confused face. "Raise looks exactly like Khione" I muttered. "Don't be silly. Athena claimed her." She said sounding slightly unsure. "She doesn't look anything like you or any of your cabin" I pointed out. "Maybe she has more on her looks on her dad's side?" Annabeth said. "Maybe we could ask her." I said. "Yeah come on let's-" she was cut of by the Leo who walked up behind us. "Hey guys! What's up?" Leo asked. We both turned to him. He was melting most of the snow under his feet. I used my powers to put the water in a bucket he was holding. "Oh nothing much. Just the whole camp covered in snow!" I said. Leo suddenly looked nervous. "Oh yeah that. I was just wondering what the prophecy said no one will tell me" he asked." Really? why had no one told him about it? "Oh the prophecy goes kinda like this." I repeated the prophecy. Leo stared into space for a little while I think he was trying to figure out the prophecy. "Oh so it's me and Khione going on a quest together?" He said slowly. "No you and one of her children" I said. Leo looked very nervous. "Oh ok bye!" He said then he zoomed away" I looked at Annabeth. "Well that was weird"

 **LEOS P.O.V**

Really? Right after I find out Raisa's the daughter of Khione there's a prophecy. Yay. (Note the sarcasm) I have to go tell Raisa. I ran to the Athena cabin and found Raisa in her bunk still sleeping. Her face was red and her pillow was wet but she smiled. It was like she had a bad dream that instantly turned into a good one. I debated whether or not to wake her up. I shoved her softly. She didn't wake up so I whispered in her ear "hey look it's Leo with his shirt of!" She instantly woke up and looked around frantically. "Where!?" She asked. Then she looked at me and her face turned red. "What do you want Valdez?"she asked. "There was a prophecy about you me and... Your mom" I said slowly. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Me you and _Khione_ " she said the Khione the way you might be talking about Kronos. "Um yeah" i said. She turned pale. Can you exude me for a moment?" She asked. "Oh yeah sure" I said. She got up out of the cabin. I walked out of the cabin to and closed the door behind me. Little did I know a certain son of hades was hiding in the shadows as I ran back to my cabin.


	3. a fixed heart and a broken heart

**NICOS P.O.V (UNEXPECTED!)**

There's something strange about Raisa. Everyone thinks she is a daughter of Athena but if you looked close enough you can tell she looks nothing like Athena or any of her children. Most people think she has looks on her dads side. I don't Believe it for a second. The past few days she changed. She looked tired and she wasn't that active she did a lousy job at sword practice and she was taken down by Katie once. Then the prophecy came. The look on Leo's face was hilarious. But I'm still worried. So I ran after Leo when he walked into a cabin. Raisa was laying in her bed. Her eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying. Probably a dream. Leo nudged her and she didn't wake up but then he whispered something in her ear and she woke up instantly looking around frantically. Raisa's face was beet red. "What do you want Valdez?" She asked. Leo looked nervous. "Oh there was a prophecy about me you and ...your mom" he said slowly. Wait there's a prophecy about Athena too? "Oh you mean you me and Khione" she said even slower. I knew it! There was something different about her. I expected Leo to jump up and yell What? He said "um yeah." So he knew?! Why didn't he tell us? Oh um can you excuse me for a moment? She said. "Oh yeah shure" Leo said sounding worried. They both walked out of the cabin I followed Raisa through the woods. She sat down next to a tree and started crying into her hands. I allowed myself out of the shadows. And looked as silent sobs racked her body. "Hey" I said as I sat down next to her. She looked up and pulled out her dagger. When she saw it was just me she put it away. "What do you want _Death boy_?" She asked. "Oh I just wanted to talk _ice girl_ " I said. Raisa's eyes widened. "What are you talking About?" She asked. "Oh you know what I mean." I said. "Yeah I do." She said sadly. "How did you find out?" She asked. Oh how am I supposed to tell her I was stalking her? "I over heard you and Leo talking." I said quickly. "Please don't tell anyone!" She said pleadingly. "Why don't you want me to tell anyone?" I asked. "I know what my mom did and if I come waltzing in like nothing happened people might think I'm working for Khione and everyone won't trust me anymore because they think I'm the daughter of Athena ." Raisa replied. "Oh well I've been down that rode..." I said. Raisa looked confused now. "What do you mean?" She questioned. "I never was trusted. No one liked me. But trust me it gets better" I responded. "It does?" She asked. "Yes it does. You should tell them." I said. Raisa sat there staring at me for a while. "Do you have a secret? One that you told someone before? Is that how you know it gets better?" She asked. I stiffened. "No" I said a little to quickly. "Well Percy said every hero has their fatal flaws. So what's yours?" I flinched a little when she said Percy's name. I hope she didn't notice but just my luck she did. "Does your secret have to do with Percy?" She asked. "Ugh maybe! Why do you care so much?" I asked. "Because you just said I should tell the truth but here you are lying to me!" She yelled. " I used to like Percy okay!" I yelled back. Then I covered my mouth. Raisa looked at me like she didn't hear what I said." Okay so like guys why does it matter?" She said calmly. "Because I am different I always have been. Everyone's afraid of me." I said quietly. "Is there anyone you like now?" She asked. There is no escaping Raisa is there? "Will solace" I mumbled. "Who?" Raisa asked. "Will solace!" I said a little bit louder. "Oh the Apollo kid?" She asked. "Yeah" I said. "Go tell him." She urged. "No" I said. "go tell him!" She urged again. "No!" I said again. "You go tell him. If you don't I will!" She said. "Ugh fine" I said. "Yay!" She said. Then her eyes lit up and she gasped. "What?" I asked. "SOLANGELO!" She screamed. I face palmed. "Really? A ship name already?" I groaned. "are you sure your not an Aphrodite kid?" I teased. Raise gasped in n fake horror. "OH! My lipstick looks awful! I must stay out of sight, DON'T LOOK AT ME!" she yelled. We both cracked up laughing. "wow that's the best impression of an Aphrodite kid in the world!" I said with no sarcasm whatsoever. I stood up and so did Raisa. "Now go tell him" she said with a smile. I pulled her into a hug (which I never do!) "thank you!" I said. I heard rustling behind me but I saw nothing. Probably just the wind. And I ran back to camp. I walked into the infirmary and went right to the main office. I saw will standing on top of a stools there looking over medical books. "Hey" we both said at the same time. "I have something to tell you" we both said again. I saw will _blush_? Since when was will the kind of guy to get all... I don't know. "You go first" we both said AGAIN! "Fine lets both say it at the same time. 1.2.3..." I said slowly. "I like you!" We both said. I blushed. "What!" Will said. I smiled. "Wow I didn't think that would work I thought you would say no and then we couldn't be friends-" I cut off his rambling with a kiss. He kissed me back. Wills lips were warm and comforting against mine, I wish I could stay like this forever but sadly we are half humans and even half humans need air so We broke apart. "Wow" I breathed. "Yeah" he said quietly. We put our arms around each other and walked out of the infirmary smiling. Piper was standing in the doorway. "FINALLY!" She yelled. "COME GET EM'" she yelled. The whole ares cabin picked us up and headed towards the lake. "wait what are you- OH GODS! NOOOOOO!" Will and I screamed as they threw us in the the lake. I took will's hand and shadow traveled to the hades cabin. We ran behind a tree where the ares kids and piper were. _Meanwhile..._ Where did they go? "Asked Piper. Looking into the water. "Percy!" Piper yelled. "Percy came running out of his cabin. "What's Up!" Percy asked. "Nico and will just disappeared under the water!" Piper said. "OHMYGODS!" Percy yelled as he jumped into the water. Two demigods stood behind a tree laughing. "Do you think we should tell them were here?" Asked will. "Nah I've never had this much fun!" Replied Nico. That was the first time Nico had smiled in a long time. To be honest, it felt good.

 **LEO'S P.O.V (during Raisa talking to Nico)**

So that just happened. I sat in my cabin waiting for Raisa to come back. _Go into the woods_. The voice in my head said. But it wasn't my voice it was a female and it was strangely familiar. I felt a cold shiver down my spine. I ran out of my cabin and went straight to the woods. For some reason I knew exactly where to go. When I came upon Zeus fist I heard two faint voices. I started running towards the voices, then I came to a clearing and saw two people I didn't see who they were because I was pushed behind a tree. I didn't see anyone. I tried to move but I couldn't i tried to push through the force that was holding me in place but a sharp pain formed in my stomach and I stopped resisting. After a few minutes of standing I felt myself get lighter. I tried to move again and very slowly my finger twitched and I took a step forward so I could see behind the tree. My heart stopped. I could feel myself stop breathing for a second. It was Raisa and Nico. They were sitting down holding hands. Nico stood up and Raisa did to, they started hugging! _Look at them,_ The voice from before said, _they have something you don't. They have trust and love and nothing else. She used you, she never loved you, you were always the outsider of the group the misfit the FREAK!_ Istarted runningback through the forest. I sat down next to the lake. I heard someone whisper, _freak,freak,freak,FREAK._ The whispers got louder and faster. I put my hands over my ears Hoping to stop the voices but the voices seemed to be inside my head. "Please stop" I voices only got louder. "Please stop" I pleaded. This time the voices actually stopped. Now I heard Raisa's voice in my head. _I never loved you._ Her words were cold and harsh and not like hers at all. Suddenly I felt a cold breeze. I looked up and saw a woman looking at me with kind eyes, there was something wrong with her though. She had blonde hair and tanned skin but that wasn't weird at all, it was her eyes, they were a light blue colour. This woman radiated power. "Dont worry little hero all your pain will be gone soon" she said with a syrupy sweet voice. "What do you-" suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. My head felt empty and cold all of the sudden. The woman was gone. " _Goodnight my little hero_ " I heard her voice say. Then the world went black.


	4. Who?

**RAISA'S P.O.V**

Its been two days since me and Nico had our talk in the woods and I can't find Leo anywhere. It's beginning to worry me. I asked everyone around camp if they had seen him and they all said they haven't. I walked up to Nico and asked if he knew where Leo was. "Yeah I saw him sitting by the lake last night" Nico replied. I started running towards the the lake. "Thank you!" I called back to Nico. When I got to the lake I saw a person with a hoodie sitting at the edge of the lake. "Leo? Is that you?" I asked. "Yep" Leo replied popping the p. "Oh thank gods" I whispered. I went and sat down next to Leo. "So, why aren't you at the dinning pavilion?" I asked. "No reason" Leo replied glumly. For a second I saw something flash underneath Leo's hoodie. "Leo take of your hoodie" I said slowly. "No" the word was short, simple and emotionless. "Take it off!" I ordered. "NO!" Leo yelled. I jumped back. Leo has never spoken to anyone this way. What happened? I reached to take of his hoodie. Once I pulled it off I wish I hadn't. Leo... Wasn't Leo anymore. His eyes were a bright blue and his skin was paler than usual. " _FOOLISH MORTAL!_ " Leo screamed. His eyes turned a dark shade of purple. Leo grabbed me by the arm. "Leo what-" I was cut of by a burning sensation on my arm. I cried out in pain. Suddenly Leo's grip loosened. "GET OUT OF ME!" He yelled clutching his head. " _Obey me and the girl won't get hurt!_ " A voice said. It sounded a little bit like.. No it can't be. "You've already hurt her!" My Leo yelled. Leo's entire body lit on fire. " _You cannot defeat me!_ " The other voice screamed. Leo's fire went out and he collapsed tothe ground. I reached down to touch him but he was transparent. Leo started fading away. "LEO?" I looked around frantically then I looked at my arm. It was badly burned, it was even bleeding a little bit. I put my finger over it and flinched. The truth is I've never been close fire until I met Leo let alone be burned by it. I stood there trying to figure out what to do when Annabeth ran up to me. Annabeth looked at my arm. "What happened to your arm?" Annabeth asked. "Um...me and Leo were holding hands and his arm caught fire he's getting ambrosia right now" I said quickly, a little to quickly. "Are you sure?" Annabeth looked very suspicious. "Yep" I said even quicker than before. "Okay" Annabeth said slowly. I turned and ran towards the Hephaestus cabin. I went straight down the stairs into Leo's bunk. All I saw was his tool belt lying on his bed. Then I ran straight to bunker nine. I saw Leo lying next to festus. "Thank gods" I whispered. Why was Leo's tool belt lying in his cabin and not with him? I'll figure that out later. I walked up to Leo and yelled in his ear. "LEO!" Leo grumbled. "Get up!" I shoved him. "Fine. What do you want?" He grumbled. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Uh sleeping because this is where I sleep" Leo said slowly like he was talking to a kid. "Why don't you sleep in your cabin?" After a little while Leo replied. "Because it's not night or anything "Oh" that was all I said. "So why did you wake me up?" Leo looked a little panicked now. I sat down next to Leo. "You don't remember?" I asked. "What am I supposed to remember? Did Hera like mess with my. Mind?" Leo panicked. Leo grabbed my arm and I flinched. His attention turned to my arm. "What happened to your arm?" He asked. "I...burned it by accident." Leo didn't buy it. He handed me a piece of ambrosia. I took a bite and it tasted like my dads homemade apple pie. "Now what really happened? You just happened to get burnt while the fire bender is napping?" I started laughing. "Did you just call yourself fire bender?" Leo smiled. "Maybe?" Then his face turned serious. "How did you burn yourself?" He asked. "I...can't...remember." I said slowly. Leo pursed his lips and looked me over like he was trying to decide if I was lying or not. He didn't believe me. "Uh a fire maker Burnt me in the arm because he was possessed and didn't know what he was doing." I said really quickly. Leo took a few seconds to put the pieces together. His face darkened. And his eyes widened in fear. "You mean I..." He trailed off. Leo stood up and ran out of the room. It's been a long day. I can't it be over? After this it will all go back to normal. I wish I had known just how wrong I was.

 **Sorry this was kind of a short chapter and I just wanted to get somthing out there and I have school and- *flips table* I QUIT! *jumps out window***

 **Leo: she'll be back.. Oh but while she's gone I'll say the disclaimer. Sadly PFFG does not own me or Percy Jackson she only owns Raisa.*sighs* well you can't have everything...**


	5. VOTE!

**HEYYYYYYYYY its pinkflyuffyfangirl and im starting a poll for this story. im not going to tell you what its about though all I am going to tell you is its not for a love intrest! the people you can vote for are...**

 **LEO**

 **RAISA**

 **NICO**

 **PERCY**

 **YOUR OWN OC**

 **now that ive told you all you need to know GO OUT THERE AND VOTE!**

 **poll ends 12/4/15**


	6. Just frozen

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey Pinkfluffyviewers!**

 **So far the votes are**

 **LEO-3**

 **RAISA-2**

 **NICO-2**

 **PERCY-0**

 **FANMADE OC-1**

 **Uh yeah. Let's see what Leo's up to now...**

 **LEOS P.O.V**

I woke up to a beautiful voice screaming her head off.

"LEO! GET UP!"

I stayed laying down,just to annoy Raisa. She started shoving me so I finally got up

"Fine. What do you want?" I grumbled

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh sleeping because this is where I sleep"

"Why don't you sleep in your cabin?"

"Because it's not night or anything"

"Oh" that was all Raisa said. "So why did you wake me up?" I probably looked a little panicked now. Raisa sat down next to me"You don't remember?" She asked. "What am I supposed to remember? Did Hera like mess with my. Mind?" The thought horrified me, what if I missed karaoke night!. I grabbed raisas arm in panic and she Quickly turned away. My attention turned to her arm. There's was a huge burn going down her arm the area around it was red and it was even bleeding a little bit. What happened to your arm?" I asked. "I...burned it by accident." Raisa said it quickly like it didn't matter. That meant she was hiding something. It's not very likely she would be handling fire, especially since every time I burst into flames she still freaks out a little.

"Now what really happened? You just happened to get burnt while the fire bender is napping?" I asked. Raisa froze for a second like her mind was trying to understand what I just said. She suddenly burst out laughing. "Did you just call yourself fire bender?" She managed in between fits of laughter. I smiled and replied "Maybe?" Then I remembered what we were talking about and turned serious. "How did you burn yourself?" I asked

"I...can't...remember." Raisa said slowly like she was trying to come up with something. I pursed my lips and looked Raisa over I was trying to decide if she was lying or not. I didn't believe her. "Uh a fire maker Burnt me in the arm because he was possessed and didn't know what he was doing." Raisa said really quickly. It took me a few seconds to put the pieces together.

Suddenly time seemed to stop as the truth hit me "You mean I..." I trailed off. _Did I really hurt Raisa? Why would I do that? Are all the memories of me and her fake? I would never hurt her willingly would I? I know I wouldn't but maybe... Is the woman I saw part of this? All I remember is white... ._ I sat and thought for a second while Raisa was looking at me with concern written all over her features.

then I stood up and ran out of the room not even caring where I was going. All I cared about was getting out there. I ran as fast as I could to the place where I saw the woman before.

The air was freezing and seemed to be getting colder and colder the faster I ran. My sneakers made sloshing sounds as I stepped in a mud puddle and I tripped I it.i got back up now with mud all over my clothes and face but i kept running. Faster and faster until I finally reached the lake.

To my surprise the lady was actually there. She smiled and warmth seemed to roll of her body. It took all my willpower not to walk closer to seemed nice and caring and loving but I knew it was all an illusion. I decided to pretend I didn't know.

"It's you again. What are you doing here?" I tried to say in my most causal voice

"I'm just doing something I should have done a _long_ time ago" her voice turned icy cold and suddenly very familiar. I tried to remember but I couldn't seem to. _Having trouble little hero? Well I feel said I should help you, that would be the nice thing to do wouldn't it?_ Suddenly the woman's voice turned into barley a whisper. _How do you expect me not to know about you and **my** daughter? I st_ iffened a cold shiver ran down my spine as I realised who the woman was. "Khione" I managed to breath out. _Took your time didn't you? Well I'll have to make sure you will be punished for making me wait._ "What do you mean-" I stopped talking as soon as I heard nothing and felt nothing.

The wind seemed to stop blowing and the world was frozen in time all around me I tried to use my powers but they didn't work and it seemed to be blocked of by something. I looked down and realised I didn't have my tool belt. I tried to run and warn my friends but as harp pain in my leg stopped me from running. I turned around and saw that the woman was gone.

I saw something white out of the corner of my eye I turned around again but realised it was on my eye. The white was slowly covering my vision until the last thing I saw was the woman, Khione. She smiled evilly and walked towards me. Then all I saw was white.

 **RAISA'S P.O.V**

Why did I tell him? I could have just said the Hermes cabin was messing around again or something like that, but nooooooo, why do I always mess this stuff up? Ugh I'd better go follow him. I stood up and exited the bunker. I looked around and saw that the coast was clear. I walked slowly outside then ran to the camp. I ran to the place where I saw Leo before,

and when I got there I saw something that horrified me. The seven and nico were standing in a circle all frozen in ice. I tried to unfreeze piper but for some reason I couldn't. I suddenly say Leo in the middle of the circle. He unfroze the ice he was in and started yelling for help. I walked up to him. And put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me and pushed me away.

"Get away from me you monster!" Then he turned back and started yelling again but didn't hear any of it. _Why does Leo hate me? He can't be possessed by Khione because his eyes are the same...right?_ I stood next to him again and he smiled evilly at me. Then he saw a few camper coming over the hill and pushed me away from him looking hurt. The first one down the hill was Chiron. "What happened here?" He looked at the seven and then at Leo then to me. "Leo unfreeze the seven and tell me what happened here." Chiron said. Leo unfroze the seven one by one. Until he stopped. At Percy. "What's wrong?" Clarisse asked. I turned around and saw half the camp standing behind me. "SHE-" Leo pointed at me. "IS A FAKE!" Everyone turned to each other with a confused look. "She's the daughter of Khione and she froze us!" Leo yelled. I stiffened and the whole camp turned to me. "Is this true?" Chiron asked.

"Ummmmm"

before I could answer a bright light came from above my head. It was a snowflake. Everyone gasped.

"I knew we couldn't trust her!"

"Isn't she a daughter of Athena?"

"Awwww she was so nice!"

"Kill her!"

"I trusted you!"

I couldn't believe it! How could Leo tell everyone? It's my darkest secret- well my second darkest secret. Leo turned to me, his face was full of hurt. But for a second his eyes flashed a light blue color and I knew, Khione had possessed him. "I-I don't-" I was interrupted by a groan behind me. Hazel and Nico were both waking up. I ran up to them and helped them up. While I did this various campers screamed at them to avoid me. Hazel stood up with nico by her side. "Ugh... What happened?" She looked around then froze once she saw the rest of the seven (excluding Percy who was still frozen) unconscious on the ground. "What happened?" She yelled. Hazel bent down over Frank. "Are they-" Leo cut her off. "No just _frozen"_ Hazel whipped around. "Leo! Can you warm them up?" Leo looked at his hands. "Nope I might burn them"

I heard a shuffling sound behind me, and turned around and saw that Frank was waking up. "What happened?" Leo turned to look coldly at me. " _She_ happened." Frank looked at me, confused. "What?" I tried to speak but it was almost like me lips were glued together. Fortunately before Leo could exlpain Jason woke up. Then Annabeth. Jason stood up looked around then just shrugged. I think he was still a little hazy. Annabeth looked around until she found Percy still encased in the ice. She rushed to his side. "PERCY! Leo can you get him out?" Leo looked at her sadly. "I can't. The ice can't unfreeze unless someone kills the maker of it." Annabeth didn't look worried. "Okay well just challenge Khione to a battle. We can all beat her if we work together right?"

Leo looked at her with the same face as before."annabeth, Khione isn't the one that froze him. It was..." Annabeth leaned forward in anticipation. "Who?!" Leo sighed. "Raisa" Annabeth. Turned to me. "How?" She asked. I was about to answer but Leo got to it first. "She's the daughter of Khione not Athena." Annabeth stood there for a second then she gave a nervous laugh. "No Leo, Athena claimed her I saw it. She _has_ _to be_ my sister." I could tell Annabeth tried to make it sound like a fact but it came out more like a question. Now Annabeth looked at me. "Right? You are my sister right?" I tried to speak but I couldn't I just shook my head no. annabeth stood for a second processing this information. "I thought I could trust you!" She screamed. "It wasn't me it was-" Leo cut me off. "Annabeth you know what we have to do right?" Annabeth looked at Percy then at me. I could tell she was trying to tell whether she should fight me or lose Percy. She doesn't even know me that well so I know she was going to try to fight me. Before she could decide I decided for her. I ran, I ran like a coward. I ran into the forest past the boundaries and sat on a park bench. The same park bench that had started my friendship with Leo. And the same one that had just ended it.

 **Hey pinkfluffyveiwers thanks for the awesome reviews! I hope you liked this chapter because I don't think it was my favorite. That was NOT easy to write**

 ***sniff* my little baby Raisa! Any way if you want the story to continue you have to vote! (Read chapter 5 if you don't understand) i need votes to continue so in the reviews just type in**

 **Leo**

 **Raisa**

 **Percy**

 **Nico**

 ***maybe even your own OC**

 ***If you want to make your OC though I cannot guarantee she/he will be good she might be evil depending on the things I planned for the other characters. NOW GET OUT THERE AND VOTE!**


	7. An old friend

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey pinkfluffyveiwers! the poll has ended (by the way you don't have to vote through PM you can just comment) and the results are...**

 **LEO-5**

 **RAISA-3**

 **NICO-3**

 **PERCY-2  
**

 **FANMADE OC-2**

 **yay! Leo made it! I secretly wanted leo to win! Now let see what leo is up to now.**

 **LEOS P.O.V**

I suddenly woke up. wait _woke up? where am I? am i laying on the ground? why am I laying on the ground?_ All I remember is...white. where am I? I opened one eye, then the other. All I saw was blue _and_ white. I closed my eyes again, sat up then blinked several times, trying to adjust my eyes. When my eyes finally adjusted I looked around and realized I do know where I am. "Oh schist" I murmured under my breath. I was next to the place where a handsome boy and a silent nymph once sat. I looked around and saw the pond that Narcissus once leaned over. Everyone was gone... Or so I thought.

"Hello?" I yelled. First I heard nothing, then I heard a voice say "hello?" In barely a whisper. I know that voice. Could it be? I turned around but no one was there. All I saw was a rock. "Echo? Is that you?" I said a little louder. Silence. I waited a few seconds then I heard a small voice "is that you?" From behind the rock a nymph's head was thrown into my view. It took me a while to zone in on her features. The woman had hair like grass and eyes like saltwater, she looked exactly the same as I had last seen her "Echo! It's me, Leo! Do you remember me?" Echo smiled and replied . "Leo do you remember _me_?"

Now I was smiling. "How could I forget you?"

Echo's smile quickly faded into a frown. "What's wrong?" My smile had also disappeared. Echo looked at me for a second then replied "wrong!" In a panicked voice. I looked down and saw that ice was crawling up my legs. I know it's Khione. "Echo stay back!" Echo stepped forward.

"Echo please stop you'll get hurt!" Echo's face showed no emotion at all but in her eyes I saw fear. She stepped forward again and touched the ice that was now coming up my arms. The touched the ice then flinched. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and touched her hand to my hand. A bright light emitted from her touch and suddenly it felt warm.

When the bright light faded away I looked down and saw that the ice was gone!

"Echo! How did you-" when I looked up I saw something horrible. Echo was frozen in ice.

What do I do? Suddenly I thought of something. I tried to light my hands on fire but I couldn't every time I tried to use my powers I had a headache.

"Khione! Show yourself!" I yelled. I waited. Nothing happened.

"Khione!" I waited again. "Khione where are you?!" This time I heard a laugh. A cruel laugh.

I instantly knew it was Khione. "What did you do to Raisa? Why am I here? Where is Raisa?"

I yelled. Silence. "Unfreeze echo right now!" Khione appeared in front of me. I froze. (Not literally) and I frowned "I think I will... Tell you where my daughter is" my anger turned into confusion. "What?" Khione laughed again. "I just said I'll show you!" A chair of ice appeared behind me and a force pushed me into it. Ice handcuffs appeared over my hands and legs.

An IM appeared in front of me. In the rainbow I saw Raisa lying in a cell made of ice. her clothes where ripped and she had bruises all over her body. She seemed to be crying. I tried to call out to her but it was almost as if an invisible force was clamping my mouth shut.

Raisa turned around as if she heard a noise. She saw me strapped to an ice chair and her eyes widened. Before she could do anything Khione cut the image and unclamped my mouth. I felt a tingling sensation in my fingers and knew my powers were back. My whole body burst into flame but the chair was still there. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO RAISA!?" I screamed. Khione smiled. "Oh nothing much..."

"Let her go! She never did anything!"

Khione so smile got wider. "Did she?" Khione reached down to touch my forehead. When she did images flew into my head. I saw me blaming Raisa for freezing my friends and I saw the whole camp screaming and running after her. This made me scream even more.

"Please! Let her and echo! go!" Khione scratched her head as if she was thinking about it.

"Okay" _wait what?_

"Not without a trade of course..."

My confusion turned to anger then desperation.

"Fine. What do you want?"

Khione smiled and her eyes flashed a blue colour.

"Your powers of course... And your tool belt _and_ your ship"

"My what?"

Khione smiled. "Your powers, your ship, and your tool belt." I looked at my tool belt then at my hands which were aflame. Then I thought about Raisa and Echo _What should I do?_ _What's more important my powers or Raisa and Echo?_ My mind when back and forth for what seemed like hours.

Then finally I decided.

"I'll do it."

 **Me: Ohhhhhhh cliffhanger+short chapter =angry readers. Please don't get mad.**

 **Reader: *throws ice at me***

 **Me: *ducking as ice is thrown over my head* STOP IT! Im updating tomorrow!**

 **Reader: *stops throwing ice***

 **Me: thank you!**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!**

 **I would like everyone to know that I might be making a prequel _and_ a sequel to this story once it's done but I have an idea for another story that I have in mind so please tell me in the reviews if you want a sequel and prequel to this story or if you want a whole different story that as nothing to do with this one.**

 **bai Pinkfluffyveiwers!**


	8. I'll do it

**Previously on fire and ice...**

 _"Fine. What do you want?"_

 _Khione smiled and her eyes flashed a blue colour._

 _"Your powers of course... And your tool belt and your ship"_

 _"My what?"_

 _Khione smiled. "Your powers, your ship, and your tool belt." I looked at my tool belt then at my hands which were aflame. Then I thought about Raisa and Echo. What should I do? What's more important my powers or Raisa and Echo?My mind when back and forth for what seemed like hours._

 _Then finally I decided._

 _"I'll do it."_

 **LEO'S P.O.V**

Khione smiled. "That was easier than I thought." She mused. "Try not to cry little boy"

 _What?_ I suddenly realised what she meant as a wave of pain shot through me like a bullet. The handcuffs on the side of the chair released me and I fell to my Knees withering in pain. I sat in that spot for a what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. Then finally it was gone and I collapsed from exhaustion. I looked up slowly and saw that Khione was gone and Echo was slowly unfreezing. I could barely move. I tried to get up but I couldn't.

Echo finally unfroze and looked around. When she saw me she ran straight to my side.

"Echo?" I whispered. My voice was hoarse and scratchy. "Leo?" A voice replied. I looked around trying to find the source of the sound. Nothing was there. _Leo?!"_ The noise sounded like it was right behind Echo. I looked behind Echo. And saw nothing. "LEO! I can talk!" I realised the voice was Echo's.

"Echo!?" How can you talk?" I asked. "How can you talk- I mean, I don't know!" She replied.

I thought for a second. "The ice! It blocked my powers! Maybe it's blocking your curse!" Echo didn't speak and her face scrunched up as if she was having difficulty talking. "Maybe it is?" She replied with some difficulty. I was about to say some thing when she cut me off. "I can finally save Narcissus! Thank you Leo!" Echo stood up and with some difficulty I did to. "Narcissus moved to another pond just 3 miles from here! I have to go there!" Echo was smiling and bouncing up and down like a little kid. I don't know if it's just me but it feels like it's getting easier to see Echo. "Bye Echo" I said.

Echos smile faded. "I guess this is goodbye Leo..." I smiled. "I'll see you again...someday" Echo's smile returned. "Yes I will" she said then she ran off into the distance.

Just when I couldn't see Echo anymore I heard a voice behind me. "L-Leo?" I knew immediately who it was. I turned around and saw Raisa lying on the ground in the same state I had seen her in. I took a few wobbly steps forward and kneeled down next to her.

"Raisa?" Raisa slowly backed away from me.

"Leo?! Is it you? Are you okay! Did Khione do anything to you?" I looked at myself and then at Raisa.

"Yes and kind of. I gave a small smile.

Raisa relaxed a little. "It is you!" She tried to get up but she winced and fell back down.

I subconsciously reached for my tool belt but realised I traded it for Raisa and Echo.

Raisa seemed to notice this and took on a confused face.

"What happened to your tool belt? Did Khione take it? I froze (not in ice!) a million thought were running through my head. _Should I tell her? If I do she'll blame herself and probably try to get it back along with my powers. If don't tell her she'll get back to camp and find out I lied to her. Well actually she might not be accepted into camp..._ At the thought I decided not to tell her until I needed my power. _Now all I need to do is come up with a lie..._

"No I left it at camp." I said. Surprisingly my lie sounded real.

"So how are we going to get anywhere? Or get food and water?" Raisa asked.

"There's a lake not. Far from here." I said. "Do you like sushi?"

Raisa looked horrified at the mere suggestion of eating a fish. (She's a vegetarian)

I started laughing and her horrified expression turned into anger. Raisa playfully pushed me over. "Leo! You know I hate meat!" I laughed harder.

"Woah! calm down princess!" Raisa's face darkened.

"Don't ever call me princess." The murderous look in her eyes was enough to make me shut up.

For a minute we sat in awkward silence then Raisa burst out in laughter.

Instead of being mad I laughed with her.

Suddenly Raisa stooped laughing and looked up with a worried face. I looked up but saw nothing but the setting sun... _wait. Setting sun! It's night!?_ "Oh no." I whispered. Raisa heard then made a weird thinking face then jumped a little like she had an idea.

"Just use your powers to keep us warm!" She then looked at me expectantly.

When I did nothing she frowned.

"Leo use your fire" she ushered. "I need wood to keep the fire going."

Raisa looked around and saw a big pile of rocks, and sticks. I almost sighed at my bad luck. Raisa set the sticks in front of me then looked at. Me again.

"I'm gonna need more wood than that-"

Raisa cut me off. "Light the gosh darn fire Leo."

I almost laughed at her attempt to cuss but decided against it.

I went to the pile of rocks took two and started to strike them against each other until I got a spark and lit the wood.

The whole time Raisa was watching me with confusion all over her face.

"Leo why aren't you using your powers?" Raisa asked.

With as much seriousness as I could have I replied

"What powers?" Raisa slapped her palm against her forehead and sighed.

"Leo don't lie to me"

I put my head against my forehead dramatically

"It hurts you actually think that I would lie to you!" I could tell Raisa was trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Leo why can't you use your powers!?" She raised her voice slightly.

"I don't have them" Raisa raised her voice again.

"Leo! Why won't you use your-"

I interrupted her.

"I told you I don't have them!"

Raisa calmed down. "What do you mean you don't have them?" She asked.

I sighed. _I guess I have to tell her sometime._ "I traded them for your freedom along with the Argo 2 and my tool belt"

Raisa gasped. "Leo! You didn't have to do that!"

"Of course i did. I know you would do the same for me."

Raisa sighed. "I did do the same for you!"

I froze (again still not in ice!)

"You what?" I asked.

"Khione showed me an iris message of you in a prison and I traded my ice powers for your freedom!" Raisa explained.

After her explanation I squinted her and focused. All of Raisa's bruises were gone!

Raisa did the same thing and gasped.

"The mist!" We both shouted in unison.

"Khione tricked us" I said.

"Yeah! now we don't have our powers, the whole camp hates us, and the whole camp is probably looking for you!" Raisa shouted.

I thought about this for a second.

I realised that sadly Raisa has a point. Then in idea came to my head. "I'll just IM the camp!" I said. Raisa nodded then walked away so no one in camp saw her.

I found a nearby lake (the one we crashed in) and Iris messaged Annabeth.

Annabeth was at camp Jupiter calling out orders to nearby campers.

"You search Alaska! We _need_ to find him!" I figured she was talking about me.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled. Annabeth jumped five miles into the air. She turned around and I instantly noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Leo!? Is that you?" She was acting the same way she acted when Percy was gone. "Yeah, yeah it's me." I said through a smile. Annabeth smiled and called for Frank, Jason, hazel, and...Nico?

Nico looked like he had been shadow traveling and Jason came down from the sky.

"LEO!" They all said in unison.

"Where are you?" Hazel asked.

"Do you remember where we meet echo?" I asked

Hazel though for a second then her face lit up and she gasped.

"Yes! I know where that is! I'll come get you!" She said, then she ran off.

The others (excluding Annabeth) ran off.

Annabeth smiled. "Don't worry" her face darkened "we'll find Raisa...And then we'll kill her"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO! What's gonna happen? Find out when I write chapter 8!**


	9. Out of the frying pan and into the fire

**Previously on fire and ice...**

 _"Where are you?" Hazel asked._

 _"Do you remember where we meet echo?" I asked_

 _Hazel though for a second then her face lit up and she gasped._

 _"Yes! I know where that is! I'll come get you!" She said, then she ran off._

 _The others (excluding Annabeth) ran off._

 _Annabeth smiled. "Don't worry" her face darkened "we'll find Raisa...And then we'll kill her"_

 **Heyyyyyyy it's me pinkflyuffyfangirl! I'm here to tell you to grab a box of tissues and sit back because this is probably the saddest chapter (so far) and it has ALOT of drama! You have been warned...**

 **LEOS P.O.V (AGAIN!)**

"You'll what?" I gasped.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Kill her"

I slowly shook my head "no..." I breathed. _Why would Annabeth do this?_ I thought.

Annabeth frowned. "Leo. I know your still hurt because of what she did. We all are."

She said. I shook my head faster. "But why are you trying to _kill _ her?" I asked.

"For Percy." She stated. She must have seen my confused face because she explained. "The only way to unfreeze Percy is to kill the person that froze him... That person is Raisa." She explained. I stopped shaking my head. "You don't have to-" I stopped talking because an invisible force was keeping me from talking.

I heard khione's voice in my head.

 _If you tell her I'll take Raisa again. This time I won't give her back..._ The voice, Khione, warned. I decided not to tell Annabeth.

"What did you say?" She asked. "Oh nothing" I muttered. Annabeth smiled I'll see you in two days!" She cheered then she cut the message.

Raisa walked back to where I was standing.

"What did Annabeth say?" She asked.

I hesitated then slowly told her

"Raisa...they want to...kill you..."

 **RAISAS P.O.V**

It took a minute for Leo's words to sink in.

Then reality struck.

I shook my head and slowly backed away from Leo. _I can't believe it! My own friends want to kill me!_ I could feel tears gathering in my eyes. "N-No... She didn't say that did she? Please tell me she didn't-" Leo interrupted me. "It's for Percy not because she hates you" he stated.

His comment didn't make me feel any better. "Why didn't you tell her?" I asked. Leo froze. I instantly knew something was wrong. " _Why didn't you tell her?!" I said._ For a second I sounded like my third grade teacher. Leo winced. "Well your mom kinda went into my head and said if I say anything she'll take you and so I didn't. " he said.

 _WHAT!_ My mind screamed at me. _My mom is taking this out on Leo...and it's all because of me..._ I could feel water gathering up in my eyes.

"You don't have to go through this you know right?" I asked.

Leo smiled sadly. "I'll do it for you."

I could feel myself frown. "No! I don't want my mother in your head just because she's associated with me." I practically screamed. Leo took a step back and so did I

His eyes hardened. "No _I will do it for you_ " he repeated.

I shook my head. "NO YOUR NOT!" I yelled. I felt a tear make its way down my cheek.

Leo had a sad look on his face. "I'm staying whether you like it or not!" He yelled back.

I sighed in defeat and sat down. "Fine" I whispered. "But if you get hurt I'm leaves " I mumbled. Leo nodded and sat down next to the fire. I found a leaf pile and went to sleep.

I opened my eyes and saw Leo asleep next to the fire. It looked like I had only been asleep for a few minutes. Suddenly Leo's eyes opened. They were a light icy blue color. He smiled evilly and his hand set fire. He came towards me with a evil smile and he trust his hand in my directions dodged and a ball of fire blew up the tree next to me. "LEO! Stop! Why are you doing this?" I yelled. Leo's eyes turned back to brown as soon as I said those words. He ran up and hugged me. "Raisa I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" He cried. I hugged him back and cried as well. Suddenly I felt a burning sensation on my back. It got warmer than hot and got warmer until it burned. I jumped back and cried out in pain. I tried to bat out the fire on my back but it wouldn't go away. I looked up at Leo expecting to see his eyes the icy color but I saw that his eyes were brown.

"Leo! Help!" I screamed through the pain. Leo laughed and my mother appeared next to him. They both gave each other a high five. "Good job Leo. You got rid of the little nuisance of a daughter." My mom laughed. Leo laughed as well. "Well I ever really loved her! From the look in his eyes I could tell he wasn't possessed.

"Leo..." I said. Leo turned to me and gave me a look of pure disgust.

"Don't even bother. I never loved you!" He sneered. He walked forward and his hand lit on fire. "Raisa! Raisa! Raisa!" He chanted. Just as he lit me on fire I heard his voice.

"Raisa wake up!" He screamed. My eyes shot open and I found myself crying.

Leo was hugging me and calling my name. When I opened my eyes I couldn't tell if I was still dreaming. I slowly backed away from him.

"It's okay! I won't hurt you!" He sounded like he was talking to a sick animal.

"it was just a nightmare!" He said softly. "Y-You tried to kill me-" Leo cut off my crying with a shout. "I would never do that!" He said. I stopped crying. "I know." I said softly.

Leo smiled. "Well there you go" he said. I cried in relief.

Leo's face turned serious. "We have to solve the problem that Hazel and a few others will arrive to bring me back to camp... "He checked his watch his eyes widened. "She'll be here any minute!" He exclaimed. Just as he finished that sentence I heard the flapping of wings. I looked up and saw a Pegasus pulling a chariot. In it there was Hazel and Nico. From down here it looked like they were arguing about something. I quickly hid behind a bush. Hazel pointed to Leo and nudged Nico. They landed the chariot and I heard them talking. "Leo! I missed you so much! Why didn't you IM us?" She asked. "What? That was the first thing I did!" Leo said. "No you've been gone for 2 weeks!" She sounded confused. "WHAT!?" Leo yelled. I heard Nico's voice say "do you not remember being here for two weeks?" He asked. Leo shook his head.

Hazel hugged Leo. "Don't worry we'll bring you back to camp and find who did this!" She stated. "It was probably Khione!" Nico added. Hazel looked like she had already

Talked to Nico about this.

"Nico I told you it was probably Khione's daughter." She said.

Nico sighed like he wanted to argue but said nothing.

Leo nervously looked at the bush I was hiding in. Hazel seemed to see this and walked towards the bush. Nico looked curiously at the bush also.

 _Oh no! She's going to see me and try to..._

I was ripped from my thoughts when Hazel parted the bushes. She saw me and a fire flamed up in her eyes. She took a piece of gold from the ground and threw it as hard as she could at me. I dodged and ran over to where Leo was.

Nico's eyes widened but he didn't move. Hazel thought I was going to hurt Leo and threw another piece of gold at me.

I couldn't dodge it this time and it hit me square in the chest.

I fell to the ground and the air was knocked right out of me. She summoned a huge pile of shist **(A/N: HAHAHAHAHAH GET IT? Shist?)** that was roughly the size of my head. If she threw it hard enough it would hurt. A lot. Just as the threw it at me I couldn't move. I was frozen in fear. Suddenly Leo jumped in front of me and got hit with the shist instead of me. He was instantly knocked unconscious.

Hazels eyes widened and she looked at me angrily.

"DID YOU DO THAT?!" She yelled at me.

I was to busy leaning over Leo to respond. Hazel pushed me off Leo.

"Leo? Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Leo slowly opened his eyes. "Raisa!" He said with panic in his voice.

Hazel shot me a dirty look then spoke to Leo again.

"Don't worry Leo me and Nico will take care of her.." She stated in a bitter voice.

Leo instantly sat up with some effort and put his hands in front of Hazel.

"D-Don't she's not evil" he whispered. Hazel cocked her head like a confused puppy.

"Khione possessed me... I froze you and blamed it on Raisa." He said between coughs.

Hazel looked at me. "Your a daughter of Athena?" She asked.

Leo answered for me. "No... She is the daughter of Khione. We just didn't know it until after I disappeared." He said quickly.

"So this whole time you thought you were a daughter of Athena?" Hazel asked. I nodded. Hazel smiled. "Good because I did _not_ want to kill you." She sighed.

"I thought you just threw a rock at me!" I exclaimed

"I didn't want to actually kill you! I was going to let Nico do that" she explained.

Nico gave a little wave when his name was mentioned.

Suddenly his face turned confused. "Wait. If it wasn't Raisa who froze Percy it was Khione... So we have to kill Khione!"

 **OHHHHHHH YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Gone

**Chapter 9**

 **RAISAS P.O.V**

It was completely silent. Everyone had completely blank faces. Except for Nico whose face was slightly grim. "Oh" I whispered.

I knew we were all thinking the same thing. _How do we kill a goddess?_

Suddenly Nico perked up. "Maybe we could just banish her to Tartarus?" We all nodded our heads at his suggestion although most of us weren't happy about it.

I actually kind of felt like smiling. My mom is going to be gone...

 _What if we can't kill her though?_ A small voice in my mind said. This thought took away my feeling of happiness. I must have had award face because Nico leaned towards me and asked "are you feeling okay?" I faked a smile and said "yeah why wouldn't I be? I'm about to kill my mom!" Nico and Hazel smiled but Leo looked at me sadly. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ I wondered. I didn't get a chance to think about this because Hazel said. "Alright we should probably get in the chariot and get back to camp." Everyone including me nodded and we got into the chariot. When we finally reached the camp I realized the rest of the camp doesn't know I was framed. _Oh no..._ I ducked down while we landed so no one saw me. Leo, Nico and Hazel winked at me then got out of the chariot.

I heard campers gathered around Leo.

"Leo we missed you!"

"Don't worry we'll find the person who did this!"

"OMG Leo I thought you died!"

"Your almost as bad as prissy"

"We'll kill Raisa! For you!"

Everyone was talking to loud I couldn't hear my self think.

"Silence!" I heard Nico yell. Everyone instantly quieted. "I know your all exited about Leo, but we brought someone else too..." I stood up slowly. Complete chaos broke loose.

Most campers started throwing rocks at me others were yelling for the seven. Some were even yelling about Percy. I ducked down every time something was thrown at me.

I saw some campers come with swords, bows and even bombs. Nico Leo and Hazel saw this to because they all yelled "STOP!" In unison. Everyone silenced again but they all pointed their weapons towards me. Annabeth walked out of her cabin and saw Leo. "Leo I've missed you so much-" she stopped and looked at me. "What are you doing here?" She said slowly. "I-I-" Leo interrupted me. "She's innocent. Khione possessed me and made me tell everyone Raisa froze you!" Annabeth a face scrunched up for a minute then went blank. She slowly smiled.

"Thank gods!" She whispered. "I'd much rather kill Khione than you!" A few campers gave her a look when she said that.

I looked over to Leo who smiled. I felt like there was something wrong though...

I shrugged it off. That night the whole camp had a welcome back Leo party. (It was also a little bit of I'm glad Raisa's not evil party too). We danced and ate whatever else wanted until we had to go back to our cabins.

Instead of sleeping in the Athena or Hermes cabin I slept in a new cabin. There was already a Khione cabin but that was just for her. So the Hephaestus built me a bed and moved it into the cabin. I felt very lonely. I missed the Athena cabin. I sighed and hoped I could just forget everything before tonight. Sadly life doesn't work that way.

 _Well, well, well. Looks like your little friend spoke up didn't he..._ A voice said.

I instantly knew it was my moms. _What do you mean?_ I thought.

 _Remember when I told Leo if he spoke up you'd... Leave..._

Oh no. That was my last thought before I was plunged into darkness.

 **LEOS P.O.V**

I sighed. Then I smiled. _Everything is fine now_. _Your home Raisa isn't being hunted down by the camp and all we need to do is kill Khione. That's almost 1,546 campers vs 1 goddess. Easy as pie._ I thought. There's nothing that can go wrong now... Wrong.

 _It looks like you've decided to break our little promise didn't you...your girlfriend is all mine now._ I instantly ten for cabin 18 (Khione's cabin) and burst through the door.

Raisa was gone... Raisa was gone... All because of me...

 _What have I done?_ I thought. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

All the pain and sadness I've ever contained was slowly coming out.

I let go. Tears fell down my face like mini waterfalls I slowly fell to my knees

And I cried, and cried and cried.

I cried about my mother

I cried because of all my relatives didn't care.

I cried because of calypso

I cried for festus

But mostly I cried for Raisa.

I didn't care if anyone heard me.

All I cared about was... Nothing, nothing at all,

I'm a cup of water that fell to the floor and shattered. No one came.

I slowly stood up. The tears had stopped now, and I slowly walked to my cabin, layed on my bed and fell asleep. I Opened my eyes and found myself in Khione's castle

(It's a dream of course) I saw Raisa sitting in a cell. She was in her nightgown and she

Was lying on the corner of the cell shivering. _I thought since she's the daughter of Khione she isn't effected by cold. Oh wait... She doesn't have her powers..._ I shivered at the thought. Then I remembered this was all my fault.

Raisa suddenly jerked awake. She looked around wildly.

"Raisa! I'm so sorry!" I said but Raisa didn't hear me. I reached up to touch her arm but it my surprise me hand went right through her. "Raisa!? Can you hear me?" I yelled.

Raisa didn't react.

Suddenly she walked backwards into the corner, her face had an expression of fear all over it. I slowly turned around and saw Khione standing in the middle of the room. Khione smiled cruelly and walked over too Raisa who flinched back.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Silence. "Well, I see a little coward who was betrayed by her boyfriend" Raisa shook her head.

"No, Leo didn't betray me... He forgot!" She yelled. I nodded although no one could see me. Khione smiled wider. "Forgot that he could loose you? Why would he forget that?" She purred. Raisa didn't respond. Her mouth stood agape.

She looked like she was thinking. Khione laughed. "Exactly!"

"He forgets a lot of things!" She yelled a little quieter than last time.

Khione's grin turned into a frown. "Well I don't like it when my children talkback to me! I'll show you what happens when you do!" She yelled. Then she walked over to Raisa, pulled her to the middle of the room and froze her from the waist down so she couldn't move.

Khione smiled cruelly. "I brought a little friend from Tartarus to help me with this..." She exclaimed happily. "Oh Akhlys!" She called.

Suddenly an old hag appeared in front of us.

Her face was utter desolation. Her face was sunken and rheumy, pouring out tears.

Her nose dripped like a waterfall. Her stringy grey hair was matted to her skull in greasy tufts, and her cheeks was raked and bleeding as if she'd been clawing herself.

Just looking at her made me feel horrible. So I lowered my gaze to her tattered milky white dress.

Raisa did the same thing.

The hag (who's apparently named Akhlys) let loose a horrible laugh that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Raisa covered her ears and I felt myself flinch.

"Who are you?" Raisa managed to squeak out with some effort.

The hag laughed again. "I'm Akhlys! The goddess of misery!" She said with a voice that sounded like a chicken that was suffocating.

I stiffened. I know that name... Percy told me about this goddess. Akhlys controls poison and she's the creator of pain...

If she came here to 'punish' Raisa...

Raisa might not come out of that cell. Ever.


End file.
